1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side knock type mechanical pencil, particularly a side knock type mechanical pencil provided with a mechanism for the delivery of a rod-like article such as an eraser or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various side knock type mechanical pencils have been proposed such as, for example, the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,253 and illustrated in FIG. 1 attached hereto. According to this prior art example, a knock lever 22 is mounted within a side hole 21 of a cylindrical shell 20 having a chuck mechanism, and a lead is pushed out by knocking the knock lever 22 with a finger tip of the use while grasping the vicinity of the knock lever. More particularly, upon operation of the knock lever 22, an actuating portion 22a thereof comes into abutment with a slant portion 24a of a slider 24 provided in an inner tube set 23, thereby causing the inner tube set 23 to move forward along the inner wall surface of the cylindrical cell 20 against a backward biasing force of a spring 25, whereby a chuck 26 is opened to effect delivery of a lead.
In such convention mechanical pencil, however, a side knock mechanism is generally positioned in the grip portion. Therefore, in the case where a grip member formed of an elastic material such as rubber is formed in that portion, the diameter of the grip portion becomes large, so the diameter of a lead tank 27 is set to a size which permits one lead to pass therethrough, and a space for spare leads is formed in the rear portion. Recently, however, there has been proposed a mechanical pencil having in the rear portion thereof a mechanism for the delivery of a rod-like article such as an eraser or the like. In a side knock type mechanical pencil having such a mechanism incorporated therein, there is no space for spare leads in the rear portion thereof; besides, the diameter of the lead tank 27 is required to be made small, and thus it has been difficult to accommodate spare leads.